


The John only I see

by DamnMyLegILoveSociopaths



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnMyLegILoveSociopaths/pseuds/DamnMyLegILoveSociopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shows Sherlock a part of himself that no one else gets to see. Maybe that's special</p>
            </blockquote>





	The John only I see

Here it comes.....  
"No, no Mrs. Hudson we won't be needing anything. Thank you"  
Any second....  
"Mrs. Hudson, Really we'll be fine. Don't worry about it", John says reassuringly.  
Now!...  
"Sherlock!" John Hisses loudly as we leave the flat leaving Mrs. Hudson by the door.  
Ahh, finally. John. Saying my name in that scolding tone. Giving something to me that only I have the privilege to enjoy. That tantalizing moment when my name angrily exists his lips.

"What John? It's not my fault that the police are as incompetent as to not notice the obvious"  
"Not that, Sherlock. It's Mrs. Hudson."

"What about Mrs. Hudson? She seemed perfectly fine to me. I mean asides from the fact that she's run out of her herbal supplements for her hip and she hasn't been able to get any more for about a week, I'd say she's getting along quite well."

"What herbal--God, do I want---No, No, I don't want to know. Sherlock, That's aside the point. Mrs. Hudson is fine. It's you that's not!"  
"The problem is Mrs. Hudson, she is fine, yet somehow I'm involved in all this. I fail to see your point, John."

"My point, Sherlock, Is that you are extremely rude to the most precious motherly figure either of us have had in our entire lives"  
"Ah, but that is all but totally inaccurate. I already have a perfectly healthy mother whom I see but what of twice a year. I think it more accurate to say that Mrs. Hudson is the most important motherly figure that YOU'VE had all your life."  
"Sherlock!"

"Yes, Yes, alright. Mrs. Hudson is... an important figure in my life."  
"And you're rude to her."  
"No, John, not rude. Blunt. Honest. Without any facade "

"That's no reason not to be courteous to her!"  
"Well, What do you propose I do then?"  
John is visibly struck by the thought. He obviously hadn't went so far in his thinking to examine the solution to this problem of his. 

"Just...Be nicer to her, that's all I'm saying"  
"And how, exactly, do you propose I do that?"

Again John is speechless. An inner smile erupts deep within my chest. Another tally for a win.


End file.
